


Man on the Moon

by oathkeeprrr



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeprrr/pseuds/oathkeeprrr
Summary: The HyungKyun Song-Fiction no one actually needed.





	Man on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Man on The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386235) by Zella Day. 



➶ι нα∂ α ∂яєαм тнαт тнє ѕυи ιи тнє ѕку➷

➶ωαѕ fєєℓιиg ѕσ ℓσиєℓу,➷

➶нє ѕтαятє∂ тσ ¢яу➷

➶тнє яαιи σи συя ωιи∂σωѕ ➷

➶кєρт υѕ ιиѕι∂є➷

➶αℓℓ σf тнє мσяиιиg, αи∂ ιитσ тнє иιgнт➷

 

Life was simple. Really. Chae Hyungwons life was pretty simple. On the weekdays he works as a Dance Instructor and on weeks he played at numerous different clubs as a DJ all while still running a pretty solid youtube channel to document his life, his djing, and his dancing. 

 

Life was simple.

 

Until someone moved in across the hall. A boy shorter than him, with eyes dark like the feathers of a raven that held a sort of mysterious gleam to them. Hair that seemed to match in darkness, but also seemed to look so soft. And the way his pale skin contrasted the rest of his being as if something from a work of art.

 

A boy clad in darkness like the moon at night.

 

Compared to Hyungwon. The opposite.

 

Hyungwon stood tall, with light blond hair and matching the radiant skin. His only dark feature were his eyes that shone tints of ember when the light hit them properly.

 

If the boy across the hall was the moon, Hyungwon wanted to the be sun.

 

αℓσηε ιη мү ∂яεαм яσσм, ι ωαηт тσ ℓσvε үσυ

 

Every time the boy across the hall worked his way into Hyungwons head, leaving hints of what he might possibly be like littered in every little space that wasn’t occupied with Hyungwon. It kept him up at night. The thoughts of the boy whose smile shone like the moon in the darkness of night, able to overcome the brightness of the city lights. 

 

If he were, to be honest, Hyungwon wasn’t lonely per say. Was making friends easy for him, not really. Did he have friends? Yes, he did. And they were supportive and some of the greatest friends he could ask for. Would he actually have the balls to ask any of them for help in this situation of the sleepless night after sleepless night because he has a neighbor who is someone the most beautiful persons he’s seen? No, he will not.

 

He kept his knowledge of the other to himself, under lock and key, as he worked hard to try and cause an incident where he would need the other to speak to him. Sadly, nothing was coming to mind. So once a week passed he forced himself out of his own apartment one day in the afternoon and knocked on the other's door. Praying he was inside.

 

ғεεт σғғ тнε gяσυη∂, ι'м ғℓσαтιηg ιη үσυ

 

The boy opened the door, his hair a mess, clothes seemed lazily thrown on. As if he just awoke. Even in that state, Hyungwon couldn't quite understand how amazing he looked. Maybe he stared too long.

 

“Yes?” The Moon spoke, obviously a bit dazed at the sudden knocking and man outside the door.

 

“Ah, Apologies; I-I’m Chae Hyungwon, I live across the hall. I just wanted to welcome you to the building, even if a week passed” He spoke, muttering the bit out of embarrassment and out of the fact he couldn't even convince himself for that being the reason he was outside the male's apartment.

 

The moon just quirked a brow and nodded for a second before releasing a soft chuckle.

 

Even that sounded amazing.

 

“Well, thank you Hyungwon-ssi, Im I'm Changkyun. A pleasure to have to meet your acquaintance”

 

A grin tugs at Hyungwons lips as he nods happily. “Mhm, If you uhm- if you ever need anything just knock on my door.” He gave a small bow before turning on his heel and walking back to his apartment where the door was left slightly open.

 

“Actually, Hyungwon-ssi”

 

Hyungwon hummed as he turned on his heels in his doorway, making eye contact with the other for a moment.

 

“I was wondering,-” Changkyun and then muttered something along the lines of  ‘ fuck this is gonna sound stupid’, before making a small shake of his head and looking at the elder again. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out? S-Since I’m new, maybe you’d want to-”

 

“Since I’ve lived here longer you’d want to be friends, so the building doesn’t feel  as lonely?”

 

“Yeah” Changkyun spoke dragging the each out for a bit before he flashed a smile at Changkyun.

 

Curse the smile.

 

ι'м נυѕт α мαи σи тнє мσσи

ι'м иσт ¢σмιиg ∂σωи αиутιмє ѕσσи

 

Hyungwon just simply chuckled before asking a for a moment to go inside, and grab his apartment key and his cell phone. Slowly he wandered back across the hall and into the other's apartment. The interior seemed the match the owner. Everything was of dark hues, grays, blues, blacks. It was calming, eerie. Night like.

 

Im Changkyun truly was the moon.

 

Inside Hyungwon took in a lot of the details of the room and about Changkyun. He stood a bit awkwardly near the door in the living room, just taking in the environment. Which he would have continued to do if Changkyun hadn’t prompted him that it was okay to sit down and make himself at home.

 

Emphasising the fact that they were to-be-friends. And his apartment could be as much as Hyungwons as it was his own, and hopefully vice-versa for Hyungwons apartment. Which he happily agreed to.

 

The way the two of them easily got along, sitting together on the dark blue couch in the center of the room, not close but close enough to sometimes bump elbows and within arms length in case one got excited, which Changkyun did, his hands finding their way to Hyungwons legs where he lightly hit them a few times when Hyungwon mentioned being a DJ who worked at nightclubs.

 

It was peaceful and pleasant. Surreal even.

 

ι'м נυѕт α мαи σи тнє мσσи

fєєт σff тнє gяσυи∂, ι'м fℓσαтιиg ιи уσυ

 

He could’ve stayed there that night if he wanted, but something prompted him to leave. He said goodnight, a happy farewell, accompanied by a bow and a smile before he escorting himself out. He didn’t want to leave, but he doubts Changkyun would’ve let him stay the night. And that's where that started.

 

They spent more time together, often prompted by loud knocking on a door and a smile that was bright. Dark hair and eyes, that seemed to shine so perfectly with the lights that hung in Hyungwons apartment.

That night was different from others. They had grown to the rightful title of friends after a few short months. And tonight, Changkyun begged for Hyungwon to tell him where he worked, which club and when. Which he finally felt okay with tell.

 

And that night, Changkyun was at that club. Shining amongst the lights. Still bright and beautiful like the full moon the hung in the sky unmasked by any clouds. Even in the crowded club, Hyungwon was able to keep his eyes on the other, watching every time he took a drink or he was dancing. Never losing sight of the beautiful moon known as Im Changkyun. Oh, how he adored that moon.

 

By the end of the night, Changkyun was possibly too drunk, he lost track of how many drinks he drank. But when Hyungwon asked about the tab, it was a well over ₩200,000. Which mildly disgusted Hyungwon. But Hyungwon looks at the small one who was hooked onto his arm, and he simply paid the tab for him before dragging him off home. 

 

Back at their complex, the younger refused to leave, so he stayed the night. Speaking words of how lonely his apartment was, and how Hyungwons was so bright compared to his. Hyungwon was the sun to Changkyun, as Changkyun was the moon to Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon sat the younger down on his bed because currently, his living room was still a mess from the last time Changkyun was over and together they threw everything about after a long week of stress. Upon hitting the mattress the other curled in a ball and tugged for Hyungwon to join him, but he ignored it. Hyungwon left to get a few glasses of water for the two of them before joining the other on the queen sized mattress. At this point, Changkyun was somehow on his feet after needing to be escorted about, and picking threw Hyungwons clothes.

 

He must’ve wanted to change out of the long pants and shirt after spending several hours in a hot club dancing. Hyungwon just chuckled before helping him find a pair of shorts and a hoodie to borrow. Before proceeding to find similar clothing for himself to wear.

 

That night was peaceful. Changkyun was muttering endlessly as they watched tv in bed, watching for Changkyun to either sober up just a bit or pass out. Neither came fast, but it did get to the point where it sounded like Changkyun muttered something similar to the words of I love you, before grabbing for Hyungwon with a smile before finally falling asleep.

 

иσвσ∂у ѕαω υѕ fσя ѕєνєи ∂αуѕ

υи∂єя тнє ¢σνєяѕ, уσυя вσ∂у α мαzє

ι ¢συℓ∂и'т вєℓιєνє тнαт, ∂єєρ ∂σωи ιиѕι∂є

тωσ вσ∂ιєѕ gℓσωιиg ¢συℓ∂ ℓιgнт υρ тнє ѕку

 

That night started something. They started spending more nights at the other's apartment. Watching pointless TV shows or just sitting in silence sleeping next to the other, They fell into a comfortable schedule that was filled with the other from day to day. They never spoke of the words I love you, but it was there. Between the hand holding Changkyun started and the hugs that lasted longer than normal friends would do. Or the looks they exchanged. The way they laid so close in bed or how Changkyun often used Hyungwon as a chair all in it owns.

 

They didn’t need to say it, they knew it.

 

If Im Changkyun was the Moon.

Chae Hyungwon was the Sun.

 

And they were happy.


End file.
